


Two masters and an apprentice

by Daphne_snape



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, PWP, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith!Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, anal penetration, like literally no plot, threeway stuff you know the drill, we jump into the porn right away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_snape/pseuds/Daphne_snape
Summary: No plot. Just Obi-Wan, Darth Maul and Reader getting it on.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Two masters and an apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Little backstory. Reader used to date Obi in secret when they were padawan. He left the order before the clone wars started and after years DURING the clone wars she did too. Obi-Wan had been trained by Maul all those years and Reader is being trained by Maul AND Obi in the time frame this is in. 
> 
> I was just seeing too little obi x maul x reader fics and decided to contribute one myself.

You stood in front of a heavy metal door. You had been summoned by your masters, they wanted to talk to you about something. You had racked your brain for what the subject of that conversation could be but you couldn’t think of something. Something other than your inevitable demise that is. The only conclusion you could jump to was that you were not of use anymore, the thought had scared you but you were too proud to run. 

You knocked on the door, the sound of metal ringing around you. After a short few second the door in front of you slid to the side with a hiss. The room was mostly dark save for a few dim lights scattered around the room. You stepped inside and let your eyes adjust to the sudden difference in brightness and when they did you could see your masters. Their yellow eyes were focused on you. Maul was the first to move. He took a few steps and circled around you, his hand ran across your spine as he moved to stand in front of you again, every muscle in your body tightened in suspense. Obi-Wan had now too moved and stood behind your back. You could feel the heat radiating off of him. 

“So this is where you kill me?” Maul’s right hand came up to hold your chin in a firm hold. Not enough to hurt but firm enough to keep you from moving. He tilted your chin up to make you look him in the eyes. 

“Kill you?” He let out a huff of air. “You could not be more wrong, my apprentice.”

You felt Obi-Wan move behind you and before long you felt his breath running past your ear. The sensation triggered a shiver to run across your back. His face came closer because his lips were now grazing past your ear when he whispered. “We want you dear. All of you.” This was by far not what you expected. The fact that Obi-Wan wanted this didn’t surprise you but Maul sure did. 

Maul leaned in closer. His lips were now centimetres away from yours. “What’s it going to be?”

Obi-Wan whispered again. “You can say no if you want to.” You weighed your options. If you were honest you did still feel attracted to Obi-Wan and had developed an attraction to Maul. “But we do need an answer darling.” Obi-Wan whispered again. His arms snaked around your waist. His palms laid flat against your stomach, the warmth of them radiating into your body. Maul was still holding your chin and when you locked eyes with him again you could see the sheer lust. So you spoke up.

“I’m in.” Maul did not let a second go to waste and as soon as you spoke had his lips connected to yours in a hard kiss. His lips moved in time with yours as your tongues fought for dominance. His hand slipped into your hair while the other moved from your chin to the back of your neck. 

Obi-Wan had connected his lips to the other side of your neck and was kissing up your jaw, his beard tickled your neck only adding to the sensations. His hands moved from your stomach to graze your sides leaving you in a shivering mess again. They eventually found their way up to your breasts and started squeezing each of them. You own arm reached back to take hold of Obi-Wan’s neck while the other hand held a fist of Maul’s robes.

You felt Obi-Wan smile into his kisses before he bit on a particularly sensitive spot right below your ear. You gasped into the kiss that you were still sharing with Maul. Obi-Wan kissed and ran his tongue over the spot that was for sure going to leave a mark before taking his lips off of you. 

Maul pulled back, your lips following his actions until he was too far away. You opened your eyes to see Maul lean in beside your head, you felt Obi-Wan shift behind you. The hand that was holding your hair let go and instead cupped Obi-Wan’s face as their lips connected in a well trained frenzy of tongue, lips and teeth. You turned your head to admire the view. Obi-Wan’s cheeks were getting rosy with arousal and when he moved his hips you could feel his arousal poking your butt. You clenched your own thighs, already feeling yourself becoming wet. 

You ground your ass against Obi-Wan’s arousal earning a groan he had to release into his kiss. You kept rutting against his dick until two hands grabbed your hips in a tight hold. Both hands felt different against your hips and as a hand that you recognised as Obi-Wan’s snaked around and held your throat you realised the other had to be Maul’s. 

Maul’s face appeared in front of yours again when Obi-Wan’s hand put some light pressure on your neck. You could breath just fine but the action established his dominance over you. Maul’s fingers traced your jaw when he spoke. 

“Patience my apprentice.” You widened your eyes in disbelief. “You’re sounding like a jedi.” Your voice came out hoarser than you had anticipated. Maul rolled his eyes and started working on your robes as Obi-Wan spoke up. 

“You will not see much of the jedi ways tonight dear.” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. You felt his hands move from your body and you missed them more than you would like to admit. Maul had already loosened the belt that held your robes together and let it fall to the floor. You lightsaber that connected with the floor made a ringing sound that filled the otherwise quiet room. You glared at him.

“Be careful with that.” You might not be a jedi anymore but your lightsaber was your life, still, even if it was now a red one. Maul let out a laugh. He slipped his hand under the fabric that covered your shoulders and pushed it aside, slipping your robes off your shoulders and exposing your bare chest to them. You heard Obi-Wan take in a sharp breath and as you looked past Maul’s shoulders you could see that he was staring at your breasts. His pupils were dilated, leaving only a small ring of yellow irises. You let the fabric fall to the floor on top of your belt and pulled Maul in for another heated kiss. 

Obi-Wan’s hands moved to slip the fabric on Maul’s shoulders down, letting them hang from his trousers. You pulled back from the kiss when you felt the robes you were still holding fall down. You gently pushed Maul to the side and took a step to stand in front of Obi-Wan. You grabbed the lapels of the tight black velvet jacket to pull him into a kiss. Your hands slipped over his chest and loosened the buttons that kept the jacket closed as they went down. When you reached the last button you ran your hands over the toned flesh underneath. He felt hot to the touch and groaned into your mouth as your nails ran across his nipples. 

You heard some shuffling behind you but were too distracted by the way Obi-Wan’s beard scratched your face to think about checking it out. When the movements stopped Maul presence was behind you with his, now unclothed, erection pressing against the back of your thigh. You reached one of your arms behind you, your other still occasionally pulling Obi-Wan’s hair, to grab his erection. 

He was already mostly hard, warm to the touch. You slowly moved your hand up and down, putting light pressure. Maul’s lips came to kiss your shoulder and you could feel the heavy breaths he released moving your hair. His hands got hold of your breasts, pinching your nipples between his fingers which in turn made you whimper in the kiss you shared with Obi-Wan.   
Obi-Wan’s fingers lightly trailed a path from your sternum to the waistband of your own trousers, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. His other hand kept a firm hold of your hair, occasionally pulling your head back to kiss along your jaw and neck only to return to your mouth again. His hand slipped inside the waistband and started rubbing you through your underwear.

You were already soaking with slick arousal which made him smile into your kiss. He moved his hand upwards to slip it past your underwear and started putting light pressure on your clitoris. You pulled back from Obi-Wan to moan into his shoulder. You involuntary squeezed Maul’s dick which earned you a surprised groan. Maul began thrusting into your hand. You noticed that his breathing changed, his breaths came quicker and were more huffs than actual breaths. With one particularly hard pinch on your nipples he pulled away from you, your back instantly cold without his warm skin against yours. 

Obi-Wan was still going on with his assault on your pussy. Two of his fingers had slipped inside you and were pumping in and out of your slick heat as his thumb was rolling on your clit in time with the pumps. You were breathing heavily into his neck moaning whenever he curled his fingers inside you and hit a particularly sensitive spot. Your arms were clasped around his neck trying your best to keep yourself upright as your knees kept buckling. Obi-Wan alternated between kissing your neck and whispering in your ear. “That’s it darling. Let it come, let go.” With Maul’s breathing still behind you in the room and Obi-Wan’s voice in your ear while his fingers sped up their pace you came, hard. Your back arched and legs strained when you felt the pleasure wash over you. You moaned out his name as his fingers massaged you through your orgasm until you started pulling away. His fingers were slick with your arousal when he pulled them out of your trousers. Your eyes followed them until the were in his mouth, the move wholly pornographic. His eyes closed as he moaned around his fingers at the taste of you. He pulled out his fingers and opened his eyes to look at Maul behind you. 

“She’s so sweet. You really should taste her.” Maul strode past you until he reached Obi-Wan. His hand grabbed the back of Obi’s neck as he pulled him forward into a kiss. They both moaned into the kiss. The idea of them sharing your taste by the kiss had you clenching your thighs all over again. Maul’s hands started working the pants of Obi-Wan. He skilfully opened the button that kept it closed and used both his hands to slide both his trousers and underwear down, all the while keeping his lips connected to Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan’s cock sprang free upwards against his stomach. 

You watched as Maul’s hand grabbed hold of his hard member and started jerking it. He walked them backwards until Obi-Wan’s back hit the wall. Obi’s hands were roaming all over Maul’s body. They started at the horns situated on top of his head, making their way down past his neck and over his chest. Once they reached his waist he slipped them around to run down over his back until he came on top of his ass. You saw his hands squeeze Maul’s cheeks making him jerk forward. His own throbbing member made contact with Obi’s thigh which made him groan into the kiss. Obi-Wan’s head fell back to lean against the wall as Maul pulled back to sink onto his knees. 

You had situated yourself on the bed that stood in the room. The sheets were soft underneath your now bare legs. You had left your pants and underwear next to the bed. Your hand slipped in between your thighs and you started to rub your clit in lazy circles. You stared at Obi-Wan’s face with his rosy cheeks and mouth hanging open in pleasure. His eyes were clamped shut. One of his hands was on top of Maul’s head, guiding him, his other was buried in his own hair. 

Maul’s cheeks were hollowed out as he took most of Obi-Wan in his mouth over and over again. His hand was on the base of Obi’s cock while the other pushed his hips against the wall to keep him from thrusting. He pulled off with an obscene pop. 

“Kenobi,” His voice was rough from the strain of Obi-Wan inside of it. “Look at me.” 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes instantly, his yellow eyes moving down to look into Maul’s equally yellow ones. As soon as he had made eye contact Maul took his erection back into his mouth. Obi-Wan made a sound that could only be described as a whine when Maul began sucking again. His hair was a mess and his pupils were blown. You noticed a droplet of sweat slowly dripping down the side of his face. 

Your fingers put more and more pressure on your clit as you slipped fingers of your other hand inside. You were wet with arousal from looking at them alone. You were trying to keep silent but now and then a small whimper came out of your throat. When Obi-Wan heard your little noise he looked up, a smirk instantly forming on his face. 

“Our apprentice likes to see us like this.” His voice was weak and breathy, coming out in heavy pants. Maul pulled off of Obi-Wan and got to eye level again. This earned him a glare from the smaller man. Maul brushed it off. “You’ll get your release Kenobi.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but accepted it. 

Both their eyes were now trained upon you. Feeling confident you opened up your legs wider to give them both something to look at. Their lips jerked upward into a smirk almost immediately. They shared a look and came over to the bed. 

Obi-Wan came to lie in between your legs. He kissed his way up to your thighs and bit your sensitive flesh leaving a mark. “You look absolutely ravishing like this darling.” Maul came up to your side, holding his dick in his hand. You eagerly turned your head and leaned in to take his crimson dick into your mouth. You swirled your togue around the head before sucking in his length. Maul’s head fell back as one of his hands came to play with one of your nipples. You felt Obi-Wan kiss your hips and move downwards to the place you wanted him to be. When his tongue flicked across your clit you let out a moan around Maul, earning a groan from the Zabrak in return. 

Obi-Wan enclosed his lips around your heat and started swirling his tongue around in circles while you earnestly sucked off Maul. When Obi-Wan suddenly sucked harshly you had to pull of to let a moan escape your lips. You looked down to see his eyes focused on you. Another wave of pleasure washed over you when you turned your head to focus on Maul again. Maul’s hand came to hold your head as he guided you off and on his dick while yours was in Obi-Wan’s hair to try to push him down on you more than he already was. 

After staying like this for a moment Maul pulled out of your mouth. By the way his breaths came out laboured and the sheer lust radiating off of him into the force you knew he was close. So were you. The tight knot in your stomach was close to releasing and when Maul leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue and biting down on it, you felt it snap. You moaned out both of their names and slammed your head back into the pillow. Your hips were trying to rise but an invisible force kept them down and from moving. Obi-Wan cleaned you right up with his tongue as Maul captured your lips into a bruising kiss. 

When both of them pulled back you were panting again. Your pussy was sensitive but you needed more and by the looks of their throbbing red erections you knew that they needed that too. So you spoke up. 

“I- I need more. I need you.” Your voice was hoarse and scratchy. Maul grabbed your chin again and moved your face so you were looking him in the eyes. 

“Speak clearly apprentice.” 

“I want you,” You turned your eyes to look at Obi-Wan. “And you, to fuck me. Fuck me good and hard.” Both of them smirked at your words. Maul let go of your chin when you felt the other man crawl on top of you. His face now at eyelevel with yours. He leaned down to kiss you and positioned himself at your entrance before slowly slipping inside your still wet heat. Maul got off the bed and seemed to grab something from a cabinet.

Once Obi-Wan was sheathed inside of your pussy he stopped moving. He pulled back from the kiss to begin his assault on your neck. You could see the familiar red color of Maul move into frame behind his. He was holding a bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers before closing the cap and throwing the bottle on the floor behind him. He rubbed his fingers together to properly slick them up before he used one of his fingers to rub against Obi-Wan. He circled the tight hole before gently pushing in a finger to the first knuckle. Obi-Wan jerked at the sensation and pushed himself deeper inside of you which in turn made you let out a sound. 

When Maul felt Obi relax around his finger he slowly pushed it all the way in. He started fingering his hole in an agonizingly slow way to let the other man get used to the sensations. Their routine was so practiced and precise, that didn’t make it less arousing to you. You held Obi-Wan’s neck as he mewled into your neck, kisses forgotten. Maul carefully slipped in another finger when he felt it was possible and proceeded to open up Obi until he was stretched enough to be able to take Maul. Obi-Wan was a mess. He moaned and moved, every move shooting sparks of pleasure to your own abdomen. He let out a whimper at the loss of Maul’s fingers when he removed them. 

You heard the cap of the lube bottle open up again and saw Maul slick his member up before positioning himself in front of Obi’s hole. He slowly pushed himself inside. The movement pushing Obi-Wan further inside of you, surely hitting your uterus about now. Both you, Obi and Maul moaned at the hard sensations that involuntarily slipped into the force around you. It heightened your pleasure, sharing it in the most intimate way possible. 

You stayed like this for a while, letting Obi-Wan adjust to the size and feel of Maul inside, until Obi-Wan started to move. Maul was standing on his knees and Obi-Wan straightened his back so that is was now resting against Maul’s chest. His hips moved back and forth, fucking himself on Maul while simultaneously fucking you. Maul’s hands were roaming over the other man’s chest, one coming to rest on his nipple to play with it. The other hand came hold Obi by his neck, holding him flush against his own chest as Obi-Wan moved. He was looking at you, mouth hanging open to let the sounds of pleasure escape his lips. 

Maul kissed Obi-Wan’s shoulders, keeping eye contact with you as you moaned and whined. He was becoming less composed by the minute, the tight heat around his dick becoming to much even for him. He suddenly pushed Obi-Wan down and leaned past his shoulder to reach you. You leaned in as far as you could to meet his lips in a mess of tongue and saliva. Maul started slamming his hips into Obi-Wan. Every time he pushed in Obi pushed into you and when he pulled out Obi pulled out of you. He was fucking you through Obi in a relentless pace. The second heart in his chest making him able to go faster for longer than a regular human. 

The room was filled with heavy pants, names and the sound of skin slapping on skin. You could feel ecstasy cloud your senses. You eyes were ringing and your vision became blurry. You abdomen was pulling tight waiting for impending pleasure to come down on you. The tight knot snapped when Maul reached around Obi-Wan and put his thumb on your clit. He rubbed a few times before you all but screamed out his name. Your mouth hand open and your back arched as pleasure filled your veins. Maul kept up his fast and hard pace, fucking Obi-Wan’s hole without restraint. Both men were groaning in pleasure, the sounds only adding to your pleasure. 

Maul removed his thumb from your heat only to put it on Obi-Wan’s dick instead. He used the precum, already leaking heavily from the tip, as lubricant and started jerking his hand up and down. The red of his hand a stark contrast with the fair skin of the other man. Maul suddenly pulled Obi-Wan back out of you and turned him around so he was facing him now. He did not waste a second to get into position and slam into him again. His hand was back on Obi’s dick while the other leaned beside Obi-Wan’s head. Both his hips and his hand were moving fast making Obi-Wan’s moans increase in volume and quantity. This went on until both of them came simultaneously, both calling out each other and your name as white spurts covered Maul’s hand and Obi-Wan’s chest. Maul rode out their highs until he pulled out and flopped in between you and Obi-Wan. All of you now breathing heavily and absolutely spent. You had mostly come down from your high already and felt your lips becoming heavy. You turned on your side to rest your cheek against crimson and black skin. You’d guess he wasn’t into cuddling but you were also too tired to care at this moment. 

The last thing you noticed before falling asleep was a hand running over your hair and a kiss planted on your forehead.


End file.
